


What Waits in Riverrun

by Mrs_Steve_Rogers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Riverrun, Spoilers for season 6 and past seasons, for now at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Steve_Rogers/pseuds/Mrs_Steve_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne is travelling to Riverrun at Lady Sansa's command, sent to entreat the Blackfish to bring his forces north to a desperate Sansa and Jon. At the start of her journey, she expects only to seek out the Blackfish in Riverrun, but she later learns of a familiar face she will find in the Tully lands, a face that she has thought about many times the last few months. A golden face, to match a golden hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Waits in Riverrun

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not finished, but I haven't decided yet. Also the first piece I've done in about a year soooo yeah.

The Floppy Fish Inn was small, a bit dingy, and the food was mediocre at best, but it served Brienne's needs just fine. After months sleeping on the ground while she had searched for the lady Sansa, any bed in an inn was a welcome one. The Floppy Fish sat at the edge of the quiet village that was just a day's ride from Riverrun and the Blackfish; on the morrow, gods willing, Brienne would be speaking with the famous Ser Brynden Tully, hopefully convincing him to bring his Tully force north to aid his great-niece and nephew. Brienne would win him to the lady Sansa's cause; she had to. She couldn't bear to return to Sansa and her brother empty-handed, failing the Starks once again.  
  
The lady Sansa reminded Brienne so much of the young girl's mother, Lady Catelyn. Brienne hadn't known Catelyn long, yet she knew enough of her to earn Brienne's respect and loyal sword. Both Stark women were solemn, honorable, and in pain. Catelyn was hating herself for leaving her two young sons at Winterfell, as well as mourning her lost husband; Sansa had been tormented and manipulated too many times to count. It still burned Brienne to think of it, the pain that good, honorable people were subjected to by the monsters of the world. And the monsters seemed to be everywhere in Westeros.

A young serving boy brought a bowl of fish stew to Brienne, and the tall woman dug into it gratefully. She looked absentmindedly around the small common room of the inn that she currently shared with a handful of other travelers.

"I saw 'im, I swear by the teats of the Maiden,"

"Saw 'im, did ye? Sneak a peek at his magic hand?"

"Ha! It ain't magic, just gold. Shinin' in the sun, it was. Could buy me a lordly castle with that much gold."

Golden hand? Brienne only knew of one man with a hand made of gold. She stared at the men in the corner of the room, listening intently now.

"Don't think the Kingslayer will be partin' with it any time soon, I'm afraid."

At that name, Brienne stood up and strode over to the conversing men. The knightly woman towered over them, and they looked at her with confusion and wariness. "Excuse me, did I hear you say Kingslayer? You saw Jaime Lannister? Where?" She sounded more urgent than she meant to.

One of the men scratched his beard and raised his eyebrows. "Why yes I did. Might I ask just who you are?"

"I am Brienne of Tarth, if that means anything to you,"

The man squinted. "Tarth? Hmm. Brienne, you say? Not _Lady _Brienne?"__

"Do I look like a lady to you?" She sighed in exasperation, wishing to skip the part where the men gasped or laughed at the woman wearing armor. "Please, where did you see Ser Jaime?"

The man shrugged. "As you say. The Kingslayer and his army of little lions are in Riverrun, putting an end to the Frey's poor excuse of a siege."

"The bastard thinks he'll break the Blackfish." The other man interjected.

"He's not mounting an attack on the Tullys, is he?" This could ruin everything.

The bearded man scoffed. "I'm not privy to Ser Kingslayer's battle plans, miss."

Brienne thanked the men, and placed a silver stag on their table as an afterthought. She left the rest of her fish stew cold at her table, and went straight up to her room on the upper floor of the inn. Housing only a straw-stuffed mattress, a basin, and a chamber pot, it was really more of a cupboard, especially for someone the size of Brienne. But it was comforting to be alone, somewhere to think about what she'd just learned.

_He's in Riverrun. I'll get to see Jaime again. ___


End file.
